A method of the type described above is disclosed in DE 4 416 707 A1 (hereinafter "DE'707"), which was published on Nov. 16, 1995, and, accordingly, is not to be deemed prior art with respect to the present application. Pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/747,942, filed Nov. 12, 1996, is a counterpart of DE'707.
The directional beam-emitting unit of FIG. 13 of DE'707 is composed of a plurality of laser beam transmitters distributed over a flat field. The transmitters are arranged in fixed positions on a common support. The size of the field over which the transmitters are distributed is such as to enable examination, in a short time, of singularities in their relations to a specific target field. In the method of DE'707, the direction of the directional beams issuing from the individual laser beam transmitters is unalterably defined by the relation of the transmitters to the common support.